Thou Art Enough
by The Telepathic Hawk
Summary: She whispered his name once, setting her fingertips to the cool glass of the window, and wished with all her might that her love could reach him, even in Narnia. Then, she set her hand to her growing belly and rubbed gently, soothing their growing child.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, nor do I make any money off of this work of my imagination.**

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at Narnia fanfiction. While I have read, and love, all of the books this fic is based on the movieverse. Please leave a review if you have time! Happy reading.**

They couldn't stay. The knowledge rested like a cold, heavy weight in his chest. It wasn't that he felt he needed them by his side to give him the confidence to rule. He had good, wise beings surrounding him, both Telmarine and Narnian alike. They would all help him. Narnians, he corrected his thoughts, no longer Telmarines and Narnians. They were all Narnian now. If the people were to believe it, the change would have to come from him first and foremost. High King Peter had expressed that to him in their last council session together this very afternoon just after they had ridden into the city victorious.

The High King's absence was the only one he felt he would not regret. If he stayed, High King Peter would constantly contradict Caspian in matters of state and war. He wouldn't mean to, Caspian knew, but he far too used to ruling himself. He would not be able to accept that there were others ways to rule than those he had once known and that Caspian would discover what would work for his people on his own. It was too hard for Peter to accept that things had changed. Caspian's Narnia was not the Narnia that the Peter had once known. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy seemed to have accepted the fact. Peter could not. Truthfully, he shouldn't have to. He was the High King from the Golden Age. His tactics, while not for Caspian's Narnia, would have been perfect for the times in which Peter ruled. His skill with a blade was second to none. Caspian was humble enough to admit that he would not have been able to defeat Miraz in a duel. But, Peter had. The first duel between himself and Peter had not been a proper showing of Peter's skill. Peter hadn't been in Narnia long enough at the time for his body to remember all it had once known. Caspian knew that if they were to duel now Peter would defeat him easily.

No, it was not the fact that Peter would be leaving that had him rubbing his chest hoping to ease the slight pain there. He respected the High King, but they would never be friends. He would miss Lucy. Who wouldn't? She was a bright ray of light and faithfulness, always sure of Aslan, always sure of herself. He knew he would miss her cheery face, especially when things would get to be difficult as he began his rule. He felt he knew Edmund least of all of the siblings. The younger of the brothers kept to himself mostly, always seeming to have a secret inside his dark eyes. Caspian would have liked the chance to get to know him better. He had a cool head for tactics, a wicked style of double blade fighting Caspian would have liked to have learned, and a calming presence that Caspian would miss.

Yes, he would miss Lucy and Edmund, but neither one of them were her. He frowned heavily as he watched the beautiful fireworks being set off in celebration of his coronation. He forced himself not to look at her as they exploded in the air, but he would imagine only all to well what she looked like with the beautiful lights reflected in her bright face. The blues, reds, and greens would only serve to illuminate her beauty and echo in her deep eyes. She was still in the courtly red and gold gown that she had worn to the coronation and he knew for a fact that he had never seen anyone more full of grace, beauty, and wisdom as she was when he had looked to her just after the professor had announced him king of Narnia. In that moment, she hadn't simply been Susan. She had been Queen Susan the Gentle. How was he ever supposed to let her go?

He could not say how she felt about him. All he could say he knew for certain was that in the short time he had known her, he had fallen completely and miserably in love with the elder Queen of the Golden Age. She was everything he had ever imagined the woman he would love being, when he had allowed himself to imagine at all. Strong, intelligent beyond compare, and beautiful enough to make his heart ache. How could it be that he had found the perfect woman for him and now she was to leave the world along with her siblings? Perhaps they would return some day, but even if they did, there was no guarantee he would even still be alive. The knowledge was hurting him in a way he had never been hurt before. It was a physical ache deep in his chest that sometimes left him breathless and wanting to crawl into bed. Was this what love was? What love truly was? If that was the truth of the matter, than he thought perhaps love was the worst kind of torture. He could resist no longer and dared to turn hid head to take a glance at her.

To his great surprise, she was looking back at him and he could see the love he felt reflected in her eyes. His heart pulled and settled. She smiled gently and reached out to take his hand in her own. Their fingers wove and he shared her smile before he turned to look at fireworks once more when she did. He was acutely aware off her as they watched the colors exploding in the sky, aware of her hand entwined with his, aware of her skirt just brushing his leg, aware of her breathing, which he matched without thinking. In the darkness that followed the fireworks, before the torches were lit he turned to her, put his free arm around her slender waist, and pulled her close. Her free hand was buried in his hair, clenching it in a manner that spoke to him of her eagerness that matched his own. From the moment their lips met and she opened to him so sweetly, allowing him to deepen the kiss, he knew that he would never love another in the way he loved her. He might marry, but there would never be a match to his heart like his gentle queen.

All too soon she pulled out of his arms. As he allowed his eyes adjust to the dim light growing brighter as more torches were lit he saw her walking away from him, her arm linked with Lucy's as they giggled over some female mystery he knew he was never meant to understand. It was as if their kiss had never happened and he found himself wondering briefly if it had. Then, she had turned the corner to go back into the castle and their eyes had met and he knew their stolen moment had been real. He hadn't been able to stop his smile as he walked to his chambers and dressed for bed. It was hours later, just as he had dozed off, that he was awoken by a gentle hand on his face.

"Susan…" he sat up. She set a finger to his lips to silence him and slipped into the bed next to him, laying them both down in the process. He wanted to tell her that they shouldn't, that they couldn't, but all thought flew from his head when she wrapped her arms around him and put her lips to his, opening in a kiss that was all at once hungry and loving, demanding and passionate. He lost himself in the taste of her, in the feel of her in his arms, in the quiet sounds of pleasure she was making from the back of her throat as the kiss continued. They lay on their sides, holding each other as close as was possible while they were still clothed. He couldn't help the moan that was torn from him as he caught her lip gently between his teeth when she hooked one beautiful, perfect leg around his hip and ground their cloth covered cores together.

"Caspian," his name escaped her lips even as she caught his hand and led it slowly to her thigh, never taking her eyes off of him. They both drew in their breath when his hand slipped under her thin night shift and slid upward, taking the cloth with it. When he reached the apex of her thighs, he hesitated, but she nodded and he continued, gently running two fingers over her heat. She bit her lip and closed her eyes and he was encouraged to continue. He gently nuzzled her breast through the thin fabric, and then took the cloth covered nipple in his mouth just as he slipped two fingers into her. She arched on a soft cry of pleasure, attempting to pull back a little. He wouldn't let her, using his mouth and fingers until she was writhing. He nipped her breast gently and drove his fingers into her one last time as she found her first release. She pulled his head up to hers even as she trembled and kissed him with an intensity that had him fighting for control.

He needn't have fought. He couldn't think as she fought with the laces to his sleeping breeches, then pulled the fabric down as soon as the laces were loose. He was ready for her, but surprised when she rose over him, forcing him onto his back, and took him inside of her in one swift thrust. She froze for just a moment and he realized that he'd taken her innocence. He whispered soothing words, set his hand to the space between her breasts to feel her heart beating. Her movements were slow at first, unsure. He set his free hand to her hip and helped her to set a rhythm that made both of them moan. He gasped and closed his eyes, gripping her hip a little more tightly, when she began to speed the rhythm. Caspian opened his eyes when he heard her cry out, felt her body clench around him. The sight of her, riding him in her release, hands fisted in her own hair as she threw her head back, his hand just between her breasts, made him lose his control and he poured himself into her.

He wrapped her in his arms as she collapsed on top of him, laying her head against his chest. After a time he felt her begin to shiver and shifted them so that he was spooning her closely to him and could pull the heavy blankets over both of them. They spoke quietly for a long time, discussing his childhood, hers, his love and grief for his father, her love for and devotion to her siblings. She told him how hard it was to be merely Susan Pevensie in England when she was Queen Susan the Gentle in Narnia. How hard it was to try to show interest in things like boys and clothes and make-up when she knew there was so much more beyond all of the childish things. He spoke to her candidly about how much Miraz's betrayal had hurt him. Of course, Miraz was not his father, but his uncle had been never given him any reason to be afraid or question his safety. Susan held him close to her as he finally allowed himself to release the emotions he had not as of yet allowed himself to process. When the emotional purge was over he rolled her onto her back and stretched himself out over her.

"Oh, yes," she murmured, finally pulling his sleeping shirt over his head, "Once more. Please, once more."

The loving was slow and gentle this time as they explored every inch of each other's bodies. She felt no shame as she cried out his name over and over when his head was between her legs nor when she was between his legs. By the time she came back up to him and he rolled her over and slid into her she was reduced to moans and gasps, small screams, beyond coherent thoughts and words. He was in the same state as they moved together. They linked their hands and opened their hearts completely to each other as they tumbled over the edge of pleasure together. They fell asleep entwined around each other.

Susan woke just as the sun was rising and rolled over to kiss the beautiful, sleeping king before she slipped out of the bed and went back to her own room. The servants came to wake her an hour later, helped her into the beautiful blue dress that she had picked specifically to draw Caspian's eye. She supposed she didn't need to do that anymore. She felt…numb as Aslan explained to herself and Peter that they would not be coming back. She felt numb as he created the door to their world. She stayed numb as she said her goodbyes to Caspian, one final kiss. She couldn't let herself feel. If she let herself feel she knew that her heart would break. So, she walked through the door in the air, went back to school.

Susan Pevensie, formerly Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, allowed herself to be numb until the day she realized that in their one perfect night together, she had conceived King Caspain the Tenth's child.


	2. Chapter 2

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to update! I have a problem with that. But, please know that unless I mark the story complete or take it down completely it will be updated eventually! Thanks so much to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Please drop a review if you have time. And when things get OOC, please forgive. T.H.**

It should have been much harder than it was. Susan was not so oblivious that she believed her circumstance was normal in any way. She smiled gently as she rubbed her swollen belly, trying to soothe the moving child that was growing within her. Aside from the obvious differences in her pregnancy from any other, namely the father of her child being from another world, she knew that there was almost no other family that would have been as accepting as her own.

"We are very lucky, baby," She whispered, rubbing still, "Very lucky and very loved."

From the moment she had realized she was pregnant Susan knew that she would not hide. She would not be ashamed of the life she and Caspian had created in their one beautiful night together. Their child was a gift. Before she told anyone else, however, she knew she had to tell her mother. She had gone to her headmistress and requested a weekend pass so that she might visit her mother in London. As the war had ended just a few weeks before and travel was no longer restricted to and within the cities many of the students got homesick at one time or another, and as Susan Pevensie was one of her favorites, quiet, a good student, and mature beyond her years, the headmistress had granted the pass, even going as far as asking her if she wanted to take her young sister along with her. Lucy Pevensie was the opposite of her sister in many ways. She was sunny, talkative, and laughed a lot. But, she was the same in many ways, a good student with a maturity about her that couldn't quite be explained. She was also one of the headmistress's favorites. But, she had simply nodded and smiled when Susan had told her that she would be making the trip alone, that perhaps Lucy would join her next time.

"Why don't you want me going with you?" Lucy had asked as she sat on Susan's bed as she was packing a small weekend bag, "I'd like to see Mum, too, you know."

"Yes, I know," Susan had smiled at her gently, "But, please, Lucy, let me do this alone. I need to. Next time, I promise."

The tone in Susan's voice had proved to Lucy that Susan was telling the truth, that she needed to speak to their mother alone, and would tell her what was happening as soon as she was able. So, Lucy had just smiled, nodded, and helped Susan finish packing. From the moment she had arrived at home, Helen Pevensie had known that there was something off about her eldest daughter. She was tense in a way she hadn't been tense since the children's father had come home from the war and she would not meet her eye. If there was one thing Susan always did, it was look others in the eye when she was speaking to them. Helen had prepared tea without a word and sat with her daughter in their small sitting room, waiting for Susan to tell her what was on her mind.

"Mum," Susan's voice had been soft when she finally began, "I've done something that I cannot regret. I can't be ashamed, Mum, I won't, because I loved him very much and you always told me that love can never be wrong. But, I never thought… And now I'm so afraid that you'll be disappointed in me. It's the last thing I want, Mum! I…" Susan had been slowly growing hysterical until her mother cut her off.

"Susan!" Helen had taken her daughter's face in her hands, looked into her eyes, then pulled her into her arms, "Oh, my Susan. So much like me. He was a soldier, my love?"

"Yes," Susan had whispered. After all, Caspian was a warrior and there was no use confusing her mother by trying to express the differences, "And I'll never see him again!" For the first time since they had returned home, Susan allowed herself to feel the pain of her loss and sobbed against her mother like a child.

Helen had simply held her daughter and rocked slowly, making soothing noises from the back of her throat, even singing the lullaby she had used to put all of her children to sleep over and over until her daughter had calmed. In Helen's mind, Susan had met and fallen deeply in love with a soldier. Before he had been deployed she had wanted to give him something to remember her with. The only thing she could never give anyone else. And she had just discovered the result of that love was a child growing within her. The grief that Susan was expelling now could only mean one thing. Her soldier had been killed in this God awful war. Helen had always worried that she and the children would have to deal with the death of their father, but she had hoped that none of her children would have to go through something like this. Love was never wrong. Helen believed this within the very depths of her soul and she knew her husband did as well. And obviously her Susan had loved her soldier very much. She would love this baby. And so would the family, if that was what Susan wanted.

"My darling," When Susan was calm enough once more, Helen had kissed her forehead and taken her hands, "I could never be disappointed in you. Love is never wrong. What would you like to do, my Susan?"

Susan did not have to think to answer. She set her hand to her womb, "I loved him, Mum. And this baby is the only part of him I will be able to keep. I could never… I would never…"

"And we would never force you. But, Susan, this will be a very difficult life you have chosen, you understand?"

"Yes, Mum, I do."

Susan hadn't gone back to school. Her mother and father had contacted the school and claimed poor health would prevent her from returning. Under that guise, they brought all of their children home for a visit. They explained what was happening and could never have been prouder of their children than when they had all come together. Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie had suspected for nearly a year that something had happened to their children while they were away that changed them all. They were closer, gentler with each other, seemed more grown up. For a while Peter had been angry, much like Edmund before they'd left, but he was back to normal now and their children were closer than ever. There was something otherworldly about them at times, however. Sometimes they just seemed like they didn't belong in the London fog, but in someplace airy and bright, not in wool, but in silk. When they sat in a circle, arms around each other, and foreheads together like they did that day, Helen felt it even more and felt, for an absurd moment, that somehow she could lose them very soon.

The next few months went by faster than Susan had expected. She spent her time helping her mother around the house and taking long walks during which she thought about Caspian, Narnia, and Aslan. She prayed daily that somehow Aslan would make sure that Caspian knew how much she loved him. She cried every night when the loneliness, the heartache, caught up to her. She wanted Caspian with her, wanted him to know the joy she felt at feeling their child grow. She wished she could see the wonder in his eyes she could only imagine at the ways her body was changing to accommodate their baby. She did love him, and she wanted to be with him more than anything, even if it meant leaving her family and her world behind, but she knew it was impossible. She made sure her tears were gone every morning with the sun, even though she suspected that her mother knew, from the looks she gave her.

Christmas had come before she knew it, and she was more grateful than she could say when Peter, Edmund, and Lucy came home. The holiday had been wonderful and her walks had seemed even more calming when Edmund was with her, arm linked with hers. They never had to speak. They knew what the other was thinking. Susan loved Peter and Lucy, but recently there had been more of a connection with Edmund. A kindred spirit, she thought. It might have been that both of them knew that the positions they were in would have been much more acceptable when they were in Narnia. They both knew that they would be happier in Narnia, and had accepted that it would never be.

"What a pair we make, hmm?" Edmund had asked her on their last walk together before he had gone back to school. She had not been surprised even though they had never really spoken on their walks. She had known he had wanted to voice it for weeks now and she was the one he felt most comfortable with. She had looked up at him and realized just how much he had grown, physically and mentally, in the five months since they had been home.

"Yes," she had smiled and tightened her grip on his arm.

"You, pregnant and unmarried. Me…" He had paused, biting his lip.

"You can say it, Ed," Susan had prompted gently, "You know I won't judge."

"It was just…so much easier in Narnia where love was simply love no matter whom you loved. Peter had his princesses. You had that chap from Telmar…"

"Ugh," Susan had made a face, "Don't remind me."

He had laughed and continued, "Lucy had so many suitors and I always felt like she loved them all. In some way, at least."

"That's our Lu," Susan had smiled, "I don't think she could have bourn it if she had ever hurt any of them. She did end up finding wives for most of them, in her defense."

Edmund had nodded in agreement, "It's just that, in Narnia, when I loved my captain of the guard from Archenland, it was just as acceptable as any of your romances. Here I could be killed for simply looking at another man the wrong way."

"So, what will you do?"

"I'll do what I have to," Edmund looked down at her, "I'll hide what needs to be hidden. I'll smile and be as happy as I can."

"Will you marry?"

"No. I'll never put a woman through that. Eventually she would find out that I could never love her like I should. I'll never put myself through that."

"Hmm… maybe you have a brain after all, Ed."

"Shut up," he murmured and blushed. And they continued their walk in silence.

She missed Ed terribly when he went back at school. She missed them all. But, she poured herself into preparing for the birth of her child. She and her mother had a grand time rearranging her room perfectly so that the bassinet that all Pevensie children had used for three generations would fit and there would be space for a nursery area in the small room. They giggled together over the tiny clothing that had been put into storage for the first grandchild as they set it to Susan's growing belly, trying to imagine what the baby would look like inside of the clothing. That had gotten them into a conversation about Caspian that Susan had not really wanted to have, but hadn't thought she could avoid any longer. When her mother had asked what the father of her first grandchild had been like, Susan had told her.

"Well, he had caramel colored skin, black hair, and the deepest brown eyes. He was beautiful in a way I've never seen. But, he was so much more than that. He was kind, Mum. The kindest man I'd ever met. He'd been hurt in his life and yet he still cared more for people than anyone else I'd ever met. And he was so gentle with me. He could be so fierce when he was speaking of the war or defending those he cared about, but when it came to me, he was the gentlest man. When he held me in his arms he made me feel as if we were the only two left in the world. There were a lot of things placed on him all at once, but he still had this air of innocence about him. He was good, Mum, down to his very core. He loved me. And I loved him. So much. I miss him and I want him back!"

The tears that had started when she had begun to describe Caspian had turned to sobs by then, and her mother had held her, rocking her like a child until she had calmed. They had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening finishing rearranging the room quietly. Her father had come in to help them just after dinner and had put his arms around his wife and daughter when it was finally done.

"It'll be a fine nursery for the baby," he declared.

"I think I'll go cut us some cake in celebration," Helen had kissed both her husband and her daughter and gone down the stairs to give them some time alone.

"Dad," Susan had taken her father's hand and pressed it to her growing belly, "The baby's kicking. Feel."

"Going to be strong," her father's voice had been rough with emotion, "We haven't talked about it, Susan, but I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did. I love you very much, little girl. That will never change."

"I love you, Dad." Her father had held her as close as her belly would allow, "Now and forever. I think I'll take my walk now."

"Would you like me to join you, love?" He seemed to worry now that she was so close to her time.

"No. You go have cake with Mum. I'll be back soon."

Her father had gone down the stairs and she found herself rubbing her belly, trying to soothe her baby, doing acrobats she thought. They had it so easy, she knew.

"We are very lucky, baby. Very lucky and very loved."

It was an unseasonably warm spring night as she put on a light jacket and headed toward the park, calling out to her parents that she'd return soon. The park that she often walked through had been largely destroyed in the bombings during the war, but the lake was still intact and beautiful when she walked around it. There was a fairly large grove of trees near the west end of the lake that she liked to walk through as well. It reminded her of the Great Western Woods, which she had always loved, though not quite as much as Edmund, so she walked through it often.

It felt somehow different this evening, she had to admit. There was just something in the air. Something exciting, something wonderful. She knew it was magic and couldn't help but feel giddy and light. She was going back. She sent up a prayer of thanks to Aslan that he was allowing her to go back. Automatically, she sent up another prayer that she would not have missed so much time that Caspian was still interested in her. What would happen if he had married, forgotten all about her, had his own children? What if the child she was carrying in her womb had become illegitimate while she was away? She wrapped her arms around her belly as if trying to embrace the child within as she turned to look at the entrance of the grove. She could still go back. She knew she could. But, could she afford not to take the chance? No, she couldn't. If there was still a chance that Caspian could be by her side, then she had to take it. She needed to at least see him. She had to know. For her sake and her child's sake. Their child. She had always thought of the baby as their baby. She would not change that thinking now.

She offered one last prayer that her family would understand what had happened to her and why she'd had to do what she had chosen. She prayed her siblings would explain everything to their parents. With her final prayer she turned to the grove again. At first she was excited when the air turned cooler and her feet began to crunch in the snow, so much like her first time in Narnia. It wasn't until she began to feel the cold seep through her light coat, until her fingers began to numb, and she began cough that she began to fear. The fear became real as she felt her limbs grow heavy and her eyes want to close. But, she knew she couldn't sleep. To sleep would be to die. And, for the sake of their child, she couldn't let that happen. At least, not until she had seen Caspian once more and had seen to it that their child was safely delivered. Once that was accomplished, her life was no longer important. She just had to get to Caspian.


	3. Chapter 3

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: This will not be a long story. I have only two or three more chapters planned and I am going to try to finish it as quickly as possible. I meant to mention last time that I realize this is not the most original idea on the planet, but I just had a bug in my head that wouldn't let me rest until I got my version out. Please forgive for this and OOCness when in happens. Review if you have time, please. Thanks, T.H.**

"Are you well, Caspian?" Trufflehunter could not help the paternal love he felt for his young king. Since the first time he had seen him, just after Nikabrik had struck him over the head, rendering him unconscious, there had been something about the young man that had cried out to Trufflehunter that he needed someone to show him just a little bit of paternal caring. He knew that the good Doctor Cornelius felt the same way. The poor boy had had precious little affection growing up, they knew, and now he had been thrust into ruling without a single by-your-leave and he was expected to be mature and stable when he was still just a child, really. Sometimes Trufflehunter wished Aslan had stayed in Narnia longer so that he could give him a good piece of his mind on the matter of placing children who should be allowed to be children for as long as possible on the throne. These unreasonable spells did not last long however, as he still served Aslan and knew that the Great Lion knew better than he. After all, the kings and queens of the past had been mere children when they were placed on the thrones as well and their rule had been the Golden Age of Narnia. And when they had come back… after a rough start, admittedly, they had proven just why they had been chosen as the kings and queens of Narnia to begin with. Knowing this, however, did not help the worry when he would come upon Caspian sitting in the window of the highest tower, overlooking the sea. Only Trufflehunter and Cornelius knew that this was Caspian's favorite thinking place and they only knew because they knew Caspian so well. They did not tell anyone else. After all, Caspian deserved time alone every once in a while just like any other. He had been spending more and more time seated in the window as of late and Trufflehunter knew he was not the only one to notice the young king's recent melancholy.

"Hmm?" Caspian turned to Trufflehunter, a little surprised at first to be jarred from his thoughts. Thoughts of Susan. They always seemed to be thoughts of Susan.

"Are you well?" Trufflehunter repeated the question gently.

"Yes, of course," Caspian smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, and stood, stretching out muscles cramped from sitting in one position for so long, "How long have I been gone this time?" His voice was low and long suffering and Trufflehunter worked to hide his instinctual wince, "Did I miss anything important?"

"No, Majesty, nothing important at all. Glenstorm and the border patrol left just a bit ago. They should be back in a week or two, depending on the weather and how many times they have to stop to help a village."

"I should have been there to see them off," Caspian sighed, "Perhaps I should have this tower closed up to help me resist temptation."

"Beg pardon, Majesty, but you deserve time to yourself. You know that if you were needed for any reason the doctor or I would come to retrieve you."

"Yes, I know," Caspian smiled, and this time it did reach his eyes, even if they were sad, "But, I must pay more attention to my lands and to my people. They deserve it."

_Not at the expense of your happiness_, Trufflehunter thought, but kept it to himself. It was no secret what was causing the young monarch's unhappiness. He had seemed fine, if a little disappointed, just after the kings and the queens of the past had left. They had all been surprised by the kiss that Caspian and Susan had shared, more surprised than they would have been because they could all see the familiarity, the intimacy, the kiss implied. They had also seen the tears in the queen's eyes and knew that it would be hard on Caspian when she was gone. But, he had seemed to push through it. For nearly half a year he had seemed content, if a little tired at times. He hadn't begun to slip into depression until one of his human advisors had suggested that perhaps it was time for Caspian to consider taking a bride. The Princess Marin of Archenland was still unclaimed, they had pointed out and a marriage of alliance with the younger princess of their neighboring country would do nothing but help to solidify their own country. Caspian had admitted that they were right and had requested that they offer a diplomatic invitation to the royal family of Archenland.

The visit had gone well. The princess was beautiful, quiet, and intelligent. She and Caspian had seemed to get along quite well. She was a few years older than Caspian, but a tiny slip of a thing who still looked like a child when she was put next to the young king. They would have made a striking couple with his dark skin and hair and tall stature and her china doll build and peaches and cream complexion. But, at the end of the visit, Caspian and Marin had bade each other farewell with courtesy and friendliness, rather than affection, as both Caspian's advisors and Marin's parents had hoped. There was still the possibility that Caspian would marry Marin. The King of Archenland had made it very clear what the response would be if Caspian were to ask for her hand, but it was after the visit that Caspian began to slip away more and more often. Three months later he was still unhappy, they could all see it. And they knew it was because he had found the one woman he would have wanted for the rest of his life and she'd been ordered back to her own world by Aslan. It was another thing that Trufflehunter wished often that he could discuss with the Great Lion. Aslan saw everything. Couldn't he see as they were saying their farewells how much Susan the Gentle and Caspian the Tenth loved each other? Why force them apart?

Trufflehunter couldn't help the sigh and huff at the sad situation as he and Caspian made their way down the winding stairs.

"Does something trouble you, friend?" Caspian asked, the genuine concern in his voice bringing a smile of appreciation to Trufflehunter's face.

"Just the musings of an old badger, Majesty," he answered, "Pay no attention."

"Old?" Caspian scoffed and Trufflehunter was grateful his young king was so diplomatic and such a good friend. He decided to let the subject drop, "Where does the border patrol ride, Trufflehunter? I seem to have let it slip my mind."

"The Great Western Woods, Majesty. They'll return in a week or two. There's been no trouble along the Western border for nearly six months."

Caspian nodded. Nothing changed. He hid his sigh so as not to worry Trufflehunter any further. Glenstorm would return with his report in the next week, most likely. All would be quiet. Caspian would pretend to pay attention in the sessions where his advisors told him of inconsequential things that made no difference, really, to the state of Narnia or the happiness of his people. Nothing would change. Caspian would continue to miss Susan and nothing would change. Perhaps he would extend an offer of marriage to Marin. After all, if he could not have the one he loved by his side, perhaps the next best thing was a woman who could be his best friend and the mother of his children. There was nothing wrong with that. He needed to find some way to keep his mind on his country and on his duties. A wife, perhaps children, could help him do so. Marin was sweet and attentive. They would never be in love. They had already discussed that their personalities were too similar for love. But, they could be good friends and he knew she would not turn down an offer of marriage if it was given. But, if he was going to do it, he was going to do it as quietly and as soon as possible. His mind resolved, he turned to Trufflehunter.

"Trufflehunter, send an invitation for visit to the royal family of Archenland. Extend an offer of marriage to Princess Marin. Express my desire for haste and a quiet wedding. If the proposal is accepted, a private ceremony in four days time. A more public wedding to follow after if she so desires."

Trufflehunter was so shocked he could only murmur, "Of course, Majesty." Then, Caspian was gone down the hall.

Caspian moved quickly, his cloak billowing around him. He quickly unclasped it and put it over his arm. In the lower levels of the castle it was much warmer than in his tower. He tried to force the lump of emotion in his throat down and blinked back the tears that he was surprised had jumped into his eyes the moment he had turned away from Trufflehunter. He sent up a quick prayer, hoping that Susan would forgive him and tried to ignore the feeling in his chest that he had just made the worst mistake of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

Glenstorm huddled into the cloak wrapped around his upper half as he took his turn on watch at the camp they had put up for the night. A more bitter winter he could not remember. The cold bit into him and he knew that much of the snow would be hard and brittle, more like ice, when the morning finally came. Just two days from the castle and already the men and women on the border patrol, normally all good friends, were beginning to snap at each other and say things that they didn't actually mean. Most of the time border patrol in the Great Western Woods was a relaxing experience that all enjoyed. The woods were beautiful and cool in the summer. They had been calming and quiet in the fall. In the winter, though, they were tough to negotiate and made the entire patrol want to be elsewhere. Glenstorm would have to use the level head he was famous for it they were to get through this circuit without killing each other.

He smiled. His patrol would never actually kill each other. Aside from the fact that they were all such good friends, they all knew that what they did now was necessary if their young, newly unified country was to survive and thrive once more. They knew any little hint of trouble could not be ignored. In the first three months of Caspian's reign they had all felt useful, putting down small rebellions by those who did not wish to see the country unified and escorting them to the borders of Narnia. But, now that things had settled they all had time to muse, to think, to worry. It was one of the reasons they were losing tempers so quickly now. They were all worried about Caspian and wished there was something they could do to help him. He had not even come down from whatever secret hiding place he had discovered to see them off. He had always come to see them off before. None of them could pretend any longer that Caspian was slipping further and further away from them and into a serious depression. But, they were prevented from helping by the simple fact that none of them knew what they could do for a young, heartsick king whose love was in another world.

Glenstorm was brought out of his musings by the loud snapping of a branch in the distance. He was immediately at attention, hand on the hilt of his sword. No being in their right mind would be out in weather like this. And yet, straining his already sensitive ears, he could hear the sound of heavy breathing, small sobs, and rough coughing as whatever was making them came closer. After just a few moments, he could see a silhouette. It was a young human woman. She seemed to be heavy with child. Immediately, he dropped his hand from his sword and began to trot to her. What was she doing out here? As he got closer, more things were revealed. She was dressed in light clothing, too light for winter. She had once been wearing shoes, but they were mere tatters around badly torn and bleeding feet now. Her long, dark hair was loose and ragged around her face and her clothing was unlike anything he had ever seen. When he had finally reached her, he swept his cloak off and wrapped her in it, swooping her up in his strong arms. He would have let her ride him, but he didn't know if it would be possible. When she was this close he could see that she was closer to her time than he had previously thought. Her belly was large and full. She screamed in terror when he gathered her in his arms and he held her close as she struggled for a moment, making soothing noises and reassuring the young woman that he would not hurt her as he made his way back to the camp.

"Shh, little one. I will not hurt you. I only wish to help. I am Glenstorm, a Knight of Narnia and one of King Caspian's generals."

As soon as he said his name, the change in the young woman was remarkable. She stopped struggling and went limp in his arms, her forehead falling against his chest. It was then that he realized she was burning with fever and he began to worry. It took him a moment to realize that she was trying to speak to him and he ducked his head to hear her.

"Glenstorm…Glenstorm…thank Aslan. I was afraid no one would find me. I don't know how longer…thank Aslan…oh, Glenstorm." The voice was weak, but there was something familiar about it. As soon as he was close enough to the camp fire, he looked down at her face and nearly dropped her in shock. He was holding Queen Susan the Gentle in his arms! She was shivering violently against him and her forehead was hot to the touch. Her eyes were closed, but she was still speaking quietly, delirious perhaps, he thought.

"Caspian…Must get to Caspian before…before the baby comes. Caspian." She suddenly went completely limp in his arms and he felt the panic set it.

"Awake!" He shouted, "Awake all!" He pounded into the large communal tent that they had set up for purposes of sharing heat and was met with humans, fauns, satyrs and his wife jumping to their feet, all reaching for their swords.

"Glenstorm, what is it?" Moonsong asked her husband, seeing the young woman in his arms before the others.

"Queen Susan…" he whispered, unable to get more sound out of his tight throat. He knelt so that he could place her on one of the sleeping pads. She had begun to moan quietly in her fever sleep and he noticed for the first time that it was sweat that was plastering her hair to her pretty face, drawn now with fever and pain. The others gasped and looked down at the queen, disbelieving that she was there with them in such a horrifying state. It was Moonsong who broke out of the shock first.

"Cadus, go to a willow, ask for bark! We must make her a tea for the pain and the fever! Taya, you're closest to her size, find your warmest garments for her! Jisan, build a fire within the tent, it needs to be warmer in here. Zoni, fetch linen strips and a disinfecting salve for her feet. The rest of you, find enough dry wood for a reasonable fire! Go!"

At her sharp bark of a command, the others scattered, leaving Glenstorm and Moonsong to kneel next to the sleeping queen. Moonsong began to strip her of her wet clothing. Glenstorm turned away until Moonsong made a small noise of ascent and he turned back to see her holding the young queen in her strong arms, close to her chest for warmth, with a cloak covering both of them. Susan moaned and began to come awake a little.

"Mum," she moaned, "Mum…I feel…"

"I know, loveling," Moonsong crooned quietly, gently, "I know…rest now. Sleep."

"Must get to…Caspian. The baby…Mum…"

"Shh now, my lamb, my loveling. Rest."

Glenstorm pushed some of Susan's sweat soaked hair off of her forehead, feeling helpless. She was younger than his own children and carrying a child of her own. What had happened to her? Why was she out in woods alone in the middle of winter? She looked so young, resting feverish against his wife's chest. When Moonsong looked up at him he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Glenstorm," she began, choked around the emotion in her throat, and tried again, "Glenstorm. Nothing we can do for her here will save her life. Her fever is too severe. Which is closer? The castle or the next village? We need a real healer or we will surely lose her and the babe as well. Our new prince or princess…"

"We do not know if the child is the king's," he pointed out gently.

"She would not think only of getting to him even through her fever if it were not," Moondance was certain, "Another woman knows."

"The castle is closer than Settlement Tumnus," Glenstorm said quietly, "And it is still two days away."

"Make a sturdy sling," Moondance looked at him gravely, "If we both run our hardest and switch off pulling her, we can make it in less than a day and a half."

"Yes," Glenstorm felt a glimmer of hope for the first time since he had discovered the young woman he held in his arms was Queen Susan and left the tent to do as his wife said. It was less than an hour later that they were tying Queen Susan to a sling that was the best they could make with the limited resources. It was sturdy, but flexible enough to bend with the landscape so that Queen Susan would not be jostled so much. An old willow had been kind enough to give up some bark and branches to help them. Other trees had contributed by weaving a complex weather shield from some of their own branches. It was light, but would still protect the queen from the elements. Susan had been put in warm, dry clothing, her feet bandaged, warmed as much as possible, and woken briefly to drink some of the willow bark tea that had been made for her before they placed her on the sling. The entire camp knew that time was of the essence for their queen and the baby she carried and they moved as quickly and efficiently as they could.

"Run hard. Get her home and to a healer," Zoni, one of the fauns said quietly as he helped tighten the harness attached to the sling on Glenstorm, "We'll continue with patrol. Send word for good or ill when you know anything." Glenstorm and Moonsong nodded in unison and on an unspoken cue began to run as hard and fast as they could toward the castle and the last hope for their young queen. Moonsong could hear Susan calling out in her sleep through the weather shield, calling for Caspian.

"Hold on, loveling," she whispered under her breath as they ran, "Please, just hold on."


	5. Chapter 5

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

It was a beautiful day. The snow in the courtyard just outside the windows of the council room was untouched and glimmered in the sunlight so that it looked like diamonds. It should have been the perfect day for a wedding. So why, Trumpkin wondered, were none of them in the mood to celebrate? He could see on the faces of Doctor Cornelius and Trufflehunter that they were feeling the same things he was. Even on the faces of some of the king's human advisors was a look of uncertainty. This was wrong. Trumpkin wanted to say something. They, all of the young king's advisors, would have been more than happy to support the marriage, even if they knew that he would never be completely in love with his new wife, if it made him happier than he was at the current time. But, Caspian was not any happier now, on his wedding day, than he had been for the past few months.

Trumpkin grunted when Trufflehunter nudged him in the back and lifted his chin toward their young king, looking out the window at the courtyard. Trufflehunter had tried numerous times over the past few days to convince Caspian of the folly of his actions, as had Doctor Cornelius and Maiun, the one human advisor Trumpkin had felt had Caspian's interests on her mind before Narnia's. Normally it would have been something that Trumpkin would have been wary of, but at the current time, it was only right that they worry more for Caspian than the country. The country was doing well. The king was not. Without the king, the country would fall apart again. The Telmarine faction of the country would only accept Caspian, their true heir, as the king and the Narnian faction trusted only Caspian of all the Telmarines at this point. If they could not find some way to help Caspian out of his depression there was a very real chance that they could lose him. Trumpkin winced. He tried not to involve himself in the politics of the country and he had tried not to allow himself to get too close to the new king, as it might interfere with any advice he gave him, but now was no time to be thinking along those lines. He sighed and took tentative steps toward Caspian. It was his turn, their last effort, to convince Caspian that this marriage was not the answer.

"Your Majesty," He said gruffly, coming to a stop just next to Caspian.

"Yes, Trumpkin? Have you come now to tell me this marriage is not the way as well? I was wondering when you would." Caspian didn't even look at him, but Trumpkin could see the small smile that turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Trufflehunter wouldn't let me be unless I did," he admitted gruffly, fighting his own smile as well.

Caspian allowed himself a small laugh and turned to look at Trumpkin, "Well, you might as well get it over with."

"If it would make you happier, Majesty, we'd all gladly support the marriage. But, it won't. You'll just end up regretting it."

"Perhaps," Caspian agreed, and turned to look out the window again, "But, I cannot take back my proposal now. This marriage…"

Caspian was cut off when the door to the council chamber opened and the Princess Marin was escorted in by her father and followed by her mother and her sisters and their husbands. Trumpkin moved back into line with the other advisors and watched as the princess was led to the front of the chamber, where Caspian had moved. She was beautiful, even Trumpkin had to admit, and she'd been nothing but kind, generous, and gracious while she had been there. She was no Queen Susan, but she was a good woman. Trumpkin wondered why he disliked her so much.

"I tried," he whispered to the others as Caspian and Marin joined hands and stood facing each other as Urai, chief advisor, began to recite the words that would bind the king and princess together in marriage.

"Do you, Caspian, pledge Marin your troth? Will you care for her and keep yourself unto her for as long as you may live?" Even Urai's voice was low and sounded almost mournful as he asked the words.

"I do and I will," Caspian's voice was low and flat. Marin was smiling.

"Do you, Marin, pledge Caspian your troth? Will you care for him and keep yourself unto him for as long as you may live?"

"I…" Marin paused, still smiling, "I do not and I will not." Trumpkin could not stop the involuntary yell of approval. He was not the only one. He was surprised to see the King and Queen of Archenland looking relieved as well.

"Marin?" Caspian sputtered, eyes widening with shock.

"Caspian," Marin still had hold of his hands and she rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs now, "You are a good man. I think we shall be good friends. If that had been able to satisfy you, I would have let it satisfy me. But, we both know that a marriage between us would just make us both unhappy. I will not allow us both to be unhappy because of a mistake that we can prevent. Can you forgive me?"

Caspian allowed himself his first true smile in months and pulled Marin into a tight hug. She returned it with enthusiasm and they both began to laugh. They rocked back and forth, not caring how absurd they may have looked.

"Thank you," Caspian murmured when they had finally calmed themselves.

"Will we be friends, Caspian?" Marin asked shyly.

"Always," Caspian assured her and they began to laugh again. They were cut off suddenly when a horn sounded.

"Sir Glenstorm and Lady Moonsong return!" A scout called. Caspian took one glance out the window, at the sling that Moonsong had strapped behind her that Glenstorm was just helping her remove and took off running.

"Trufflehunter, call for a healer!" He called behind himself.

"My king!" Glenstorm panted as Caspian burst through the doors of the castle and went to help him remove the sling from Moonsong.

"What has happened?" Caspian asked automatically. He ran to the sling and removed the weather shield without waiting for an answer. He staggered back, pain flaring in his chest, when he saw Susan's beautiful face, thin and pale.

"Susan?" he whispered, then roared, "Susan!" He fell to his knees beside her, tearing at the strips of fabric that held her still form to the sling.

"Careful, Majesty!" Moonsong's exhausted voice penetrated the fog around his mind, "She's very ill! And…she's heavy with child." Caspian looked up at Glenstorm, shocked, and slowed, gentled, when Glenstorm nodded in confirmation.

"Susan, my love," he whispered gently, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He suppressed a gasp when he felt just how fevered she was, "Susan, please wake up. Please open your eyes."

As if she was obeying him, Susan opened fever bright eyes and focused on him. She whispered his name once and reached a hand out of her coverings to set it to his face. He did not take his eyes off of her as he kissed the palm of the hand she had set to his cheek, then leaned in to kiss her full lips gently. She sighed into the kiss he gave her, but was too weak to give much more of a response. He simply covered the hand she had set to his face with his own and leaned in to kiss her forehead again before running his free fingers over her familiar face, memorizing her all over again. How could his memories have done her any justice? Even as ill and tired as she was, she was still a hundred times more beautiful to him than he remembered. She tried to smile for him and he couldn't control the urge to kiss her gently once more.

"Caspian," she finally whispered, "I…knew. Somehow…our child, Caspian…Our baby."

"Yes, my love," he murmured gently, trying to calm her back into sleep, "The healer will take care of you and our…our child. I will not lose you again."

"Never," she whispered and was lost to sleep once more.

Caspian was hardly aware of what was happening in the next hours. Three healers took Susan in hand, having her moved to the bedroom that had been hers just a few short months earlier. They had shut the door in his face, claiming that they needed to concentrate and that her health was more important than his worries at the moment. Doctor Cornelius had been kind enough to move a chair just outside of Susan's door for him to sit in and Caspian had been there since. Others had come and gone, staying long enough to assure themselves that he was bearing up as well as could be expected, then moving on to do something useful so that they themselves would not go insane with worry.

Caspian couldn't blame them. He himself was restless with worry. But, his friends and advisors seemed to anticipate his reactions. Just when he thought he would go insane with nothing to keep his hands busy, Trumpkin brought him a damaged bow to be repaired. Just when he felt he needed to discuss what was happening, work through it, Trufflehunter and the doctor were with him. He told them that he knew he had taken Susan's innocence in their one night together, but he had never expected that she would beget a child. He raged, just a little, about how unfair it was that he had not been there to help her when he should have been. They just listened and made small, encouraging comments when he seemed to need them. Even Marin stopped by and held his hand when he was feeling his most hopeless. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the healers closed the door softly behind them. Their eyes were tired and sad. Caspian felt his heart pull.

"What news?" he asked, his throat closing around the words.

"Her birthing time has come, Majesty, but she is much too weak to deliver. If she is allowed to try both she and the baby will be lost."

"What can be done?" His eyes grew wide as they described it to him.

"Is that safe?"

"Quite safe, my king. It is done often when a baby has not turned properly before birth. As long as infection is watched for and taken care of properly, there is little risk."

"And this will save her life? And the child's?"

"The child for certain, my king. The queen is…very weak. We will do all we can for her, but the fever has robbed her of so much strength. She is a fighter, but…"

"Do all you can," Caspian interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore, "Prepare yourselves to deliver the child. Send Urai, Doctor Cornelius, Trumpkin, and Trufflehunter to me."

He did not wait to see their reactions, but swept past them into the bright room. She looked so peaceful, sleeping so quietly. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine that she had stayed, that they'd been married, and he was just going to wake her. For a moment he allowed himself to feel the pure joy and wonder free from worry about the fact that together they had created the life that Susan now carried in her womb. He did not mean to wake her, but when he set his hand to her cheek, Susan opened her eyes and smiled at him weakly. Her fever still raged, but her eyes seemed to be clearer. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and felt his lips curve in the slightest when her hand cupped the back of his neck.

"Hello," he murmured quietly as he pulled back to smile at her.

"I knew we'd get to you in time," her voice was so weak, Caspian had to fight back the tears that flooded his eyes.

"Yes," he slipped into the bed next to her and held her as close as her belly would allow, "Susan, will you do something for me now?"

"Anything," Her answer was a mere breath.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

"I will." Then, she was asleep again. Caspian allowed her to sleep until those he had sent for came quietly into the room. Though he was loathe to do it, he shook her awake gently then. He held her close, still in the bed, as they pledged themselves to each other in front of four advisors and three healers.

"I, Caspian, pledge to you, Susan, my troth and love. I take you as my wife from now until forever, never to be parted save for…death."

"I, Susan, pledge to you, Caspian, my troth and love," Susan panted a little around the words and the healers knew her time was close, "I take you as my husband from now until forever, never to be parted save for death."

After they were announced husband and wife things moved very quickly. Later Caspian would remember being told to stay, being told to hold Susan, to distract her from the pain. He would wonder, later, if she was too far gone to feel the pain as she just looked into his eyes and whispered to him of all the things she had wished for their baby as she had felt it grow. He, in turn, whispered to her of all the things they would do as a family when she was feeling better. It was over before either of them knew it. The joy in Susan's eyes could not be matched when they heard the baby cry for the first time. After a quick wash, one of the healers placed the tiny form on Susan's chest and kept working.

Susan and Caspian were lost in the wonder of their child, still crying. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Neither of the new parents even tried to prevent the tears of joy that slipped down their faces as they looked upon their baby boy. He looked like his father. Dusky skin, dark hair. He had Caspian's long, straight nose, but her ice blue eyes. He was beautiful. She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped as she watched Caspian counting their baby's fingers and toes, running his finger over his nose. He rested his hand on their baby's back and leaned in to kiss her.

"Caspian," she murmured, "His name is Caspian the Eleventh."

"Yes," Caspian smiled at their baby, then felt his throat close when he looked up and saw that Susan's eyes had slipped closed, "Susan?"

A healer came to her head, felt her fever, and turned to the others, panicked, "Her fever has spiked again! Majesty, please take your son! Call for a wet nurse. Please, Majesty, we need the room to work! Please!"

"Do not worry, my son," he whispered to the squalling baby when he had been pushed out of the room with their son in his arms, "Your mother is strong. She will be alright." He hugged the infant close to his chest and fought not to sob. An idea struck his mind and he walked quickly to the council room.

"Glenstorm, Moonsong," he burst into the room, "You have done so much, but you're the fastest I have."

"Ask what you will, Majesty," Glenstorm stood at attention and Moonsong nodded in concurrence.

"I need you to get to the How as fast as you can. I need Queen Lucy's cordial. Bring Queen Susan's horn and bow as well."

"As you wish it, Majesty."

"As fast as you can, Glenstorm. Queen Susan's life depends upon it."


	6. Chapter 6

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**Author's Note: This is the end. Hope everyone enjoyed! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! T.H.**

Susan awoke slowly, not quite sure where she was. The bed she was laying in was considerably larger than the one she had at her parents' house in London. It was far more luxurious, as well. She was fairly certain that the sheets were satin, not the cotton she was used to, and the blanket under her fingers definitely felt ornately embroidered. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that she was waking in Narnia once again, not in her bed in England. She knew it was just her imagination, and it made her just a little sad. How wonderful would it be if she was actually back in Narnia? Then, the baby would be not only with her, but with Caspian and Caspian would be able to raise their baby with her. She felt the tears begin under her eyelids and slipped a hand to her abdomen to feel the life within her.

She sat up quickly with a gasp of fear when she felt her abdomen was much smaller than it should have been. She tore the blanket away quickly, beginning to sob when she saw that she was no longer pregnant. She looked around wildly and another sob stopped halfway though her throat when she saw the figure in the window. Caspian was standing with his back to her. It had been so long, but she could still read his body language somewhat. He seemed calm, relaxed. His stance was strong and sure. She sobbed his name once, and caught her breath when he turned around and she saw the infant sleeping calmly in his arms.

All of the sudden everything came rushing back to her. Coming back to Narnia, Glenstorm finding her in the woods and bringing her back to the castle, telling Caspian about their baby, the marriage, the birth. She began to sob again in earnest when she realized that everything she had thought was just a wonderful dream was actually real. She was in Narnia, she was married to Caspian, and they would be able to raise their baby together. Their little Caspian. He murmured to her in a language she didn't quite understand as he moved to the bed and sat so that she could take their little one in her arms. She knew it was the Telmarine language and that it was probably the language he had spoken from birth, learning Narnian as he got older, but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate enough to translate it. She could only sob how much she loved him as she took their child and kissed the little face again and again before turning her face to her husband for a kiss.

Caspian took Susan's face gently between his hands when she turned her face to him and pressed his lips to hers gently, angling his head to take the kiss deeper almost immediately. He would never tell her, but they had come so much closer to losing her than he ever wanted to think about again. The healers had come to him, two, perhaps three, hours after he had sent Glenstorm and Moonsong to the How and told him that Susan was dying. Nothing they were doing was bringing her fever down. They did not believe that she would last through the night. They told him that he should say his goodbyes to her because they did not think that she would live long enough even for Queen Lucy's Elixir to arrive. It was as if she had held on long enough to make sure that the babe was delivered safely to Caspian, but could hold on no longer.

Caspian had gone back into the room and pretended again that she was just sleeping. Even as he held her in his arms, felt her fevered face, heard how she was struggling to breathe, he pretended that it was just another winter night and he had come to bed late, after she was already asleep. He'd whispered his love over and over again as her breathing became more and more labored. He'd prayed with all his might that she could hold on just a little longer. In the end he was sure it was a matter of seconds between her death and the moment Glenstorm burst into the room, the cordial in his hands. Caspian had poured a few drops down Susan's throat, waited, and fallen to his knees when she began to breathe more normally and the color returned to her face. She'd woken briefly, but he doubted that she remembered. Then she had fallen back asleep and slept until the morning.

"Hello, my love," she murmured when they pulled away gently and Caspian situated himself more comfortably behind her so that they could observe the beauty and wonder of their child together. Caspian the Eleventh continued to doze, unaware of his young parents' scrutiny. Caspian was still murmuring in his native Telmarine language, but she just smiled at it. It meant that he was comfortable beyond thought with her. He didn't think about the language he spoke to her in. She was catching some of the words now. Love, beautiful, forever. They were all words she had wanted to hear from him more than anything for months. Now that he was with her, she still couldn't quite believe that it was true, despite all evidence to the contrary.

She looked down at their baby boy, smiling as Caspian rested his chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck. She ran her hand over his dark hair, so much more than she had expected an infant to have, cooed over his little fingers and toes, not realizing that she was doing exactly what Caspian had done when the baby was first born. They marveled together over the perfect curve of his nose, the bowed shaped of his lips. Susan turned her head to kiss Caspian once more.

"He really is beautiful," she whispered.

"He's perfect," Caspian spoke in Narnian for the first time and she couldn't help the little laugh of pure joy that bubbled up from somewhere deep within her.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I never thought that we'd be like this, that you'd get to see our child. I love you, Caspian."

"I never stopped loving you, Susan," Caspian rocked his small family gently, "If there is one thing that I have learned about Aslan, it is that he may do things in his own time, but he is never cruel. I don't believe he can be."

"You knew we'd be together again?" There was surprise in her voice.

"No," he smiled and breathed in the fresh scent of her hair, "I thought hat we would be doomed to long for each other all out lives. We would have always felt something missing, but we would have found ways to be happy. Our child changed everything. I don't believe Aslan would have ever forced you to raise him alone or denied me the right and pleasures of helping you to raise him."

"I don't believe he would have done that either," Susan admitted, a little bit of sadness in her voice when she remembered her last conversation with Edmund.

"What is it?" Caspian picked up on the sadness in his wife's voice.

"It just makes me a little sad to realize," she murmured, kissing their son gently on one closed eyelid, then the other, "Edmund will have a life like that. He will never be truly happy away from Narnia."

"Why is that?" Caspian was eager to learn anything about the most mysterious of the kings and queens, the one Susan seemed closest to, but wished talking about it did not make her so sad.

"Edmund's tastes in romantic partners are not acceptable in our world." She was surprised that she admitted something she had never told anyone so easily to Caspian. But, he was her husband, she mused, and the love of her life. Perhaps it followed that she trusted him more than she'd ever trusted anyone else.

It finally struck Caspian that he had never seen Edmund in the company of a woman while he had been in Narnia, and that, at the coronation ball, he had seen him in the gardens with a young man he had assumed Edmund had made friends with. He couldn't imagine how love could be considered wrong if it was true, in any nation, and felt his heart tug just a little for his wife's brother, wishing him joy and love silently.

"We can never know what is in Aslan's plan for each of us," Caspian murmured, pressing his lips to her neck gently once more, "We can only trust that he loves us and only wants us to be happy."

"Yes," Susan smiled, "You're right."

"Of course," And they both laughed, "I'd like to introduce Narnia to their new queen and heir today if you feel well enough."

"I feel fine," Susan beamed, "More than I fine."

"You look radiant," He couldn't resist kissing her again, "I love you."

"I love you," She responded.

Hours later at the ball held in celebration of the new heir, the advisors to the king, human and Narnian alike, watched in happy satisfaction as their king beamed at his new wife and doted on his young son. He never let either of them out of his sight for long, but they assumed that was just because he was still getting used to the fact that they were with him. As he realized they weren't going to disappear he would be less inclined to have to know where they were at every second of every day. Not that Susan seemed to mind the attentiveness of her husband at all. She never seemed happier than when Caspian had his arms around her and they were both looking down at their son as if they couldn't believe that he was there and their very own child.

"Out of the many things Aslan could have given me," Caspian had announced, loud enough for all to hear, just after the meal before the musicians began to play, "He has given me a beautiful son and a woman to love more than my own life, my perfect match. Thou art enough," he kissed his son's forehead, "And thou art enough," he kissed his wife thoroughly, "If there was nothing else," his voice had become a whisper only for his wife, who closed her eyes at the gentle words, "It would still be enough." As the kiss had ended and a spontaneous cheer had gone up from those gathered, the musicians had begun.

The atmosphere of the ball was pure joy with all of the guests wishing the young couple and their child only the best. The king and queen of Archenland had stayed, along with Princess Marin. The young princess and the new queen seemed to get along famously. At the dinner they had sat together and laughed often, especially after Susan had asked Marin how she knew Caspian and she had responded that they had almost been married, but that she hadn't been able to go through with it. Trumpkin had tensed up, hearing that, but had only smiled when Susan had just begun laughing and Marin had joined in. Susan knew it was the truth, he could tell, but chose to see the humor in it, especially when Marin told her of the shocked look on Caspian's face when she had told him that she wouldn't marry him. Marin cooed over the baby, holding him when Caspian asked if he could steal his wife for a dance and everyone could see that the young royal couple and the princess would be life long friends.

"Everything's worked out beautifully," Doctor Cornelius sighed happily, his hands folded over his belly.

"Aslan has a perfect plan for all of us," Trufflehunter, ever faithful, smiled as he surveyed what he had thought would never happen.

Trumpkin just grunted, but couldn't hide the light in his eyes as he watched his king and queen, flush with happiness and a lively dance, taking their son back from Marin, who smiled widely. The entire room cheered when Caspian held him up to the sky.

"It'll do," Trumpkin grunted to himself, under his breath, smiling a secret smile that no one else saw, "It'll do."


End file.
